


Henrobin Hornyposting 2

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Henry doms Grima thats itEven as a fell god Robins a bottom and a sub what can i sayThis doesn’t really matter but Robin and Grima are the same being in this but wants to be referred to as Grima.





	Henrobin Hornyposting 2

Grima struggled against the shackles and chains binding his palms to his forearms and his ankles to his thighs, forcing him to kneel on his own bed. A ring gag kept his mouth open and drool pooled in his mouth and out onto his caged dick. He refused to cry out, but the hook in his ass connected to his collar kept grazing his prostate and every so often he would let out needy whimpers.

 

He let out another groan as his dick tried to harden, but the bars of the chastity device kept him aching and soft, further restricted and helpless. Grima let out a frustrated moan and then a yelp as his squirming caused him to fall on his side. He thrashed on the bed as much as he could so tightly restrained, and felt his locked dick leak a bead of precum. Grima tried to bury his face in the soft bed as he felt his face aflame with humiliation.

 

A harsh slap to his ass made him cry out and he desperately tried looking around, only to see Henry smiling with a shit eating grin.

 

“Having fun, worm?” he said, jovially. Henry effortlessly, moved his legs to have him lying on his back, splayed open for him.

 

Grima’s face burned and he tried to close his legs, but Henry held firm. Grima couldn’t help but whine, and turn his face into the bed. This human had so easily contained and controlled him, it was humiliating.

 

Henry laughed and gently stroked the inside of his thighs, teasing him. Grima helplessly bucked his hips into his touch, trying to make contact with his dick.

 

“Do you want something, worm?” Henry asked, idly thumbing his nipple.

 

Grima was blushing hard, trying to keep his whimpers and moans in. He screwed his eyes shut, and shook his head vigorously, clenching his fists. He wouldn’t give in, he wouldn’t be further humiliated by him.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Henry teased the slit of his dick.

 

Grima arched his back with a loud moan, causing the hook in his ass to hit his prostate dead on. He squirmed in his bindings, desperately trying to get free, still shaking his head.

 

“Well, I’ll go about my own business then, worm.” With one last, trailing touch across his body, Henry was gone, the door locked behind him.

 

Now left alone, Grima arched his back again, squirming, trying to get more stimulation from the hook against his prostate. He moaned, drool pooling out of his mouth uncomfortably. His dick ached and tried to get hard, painfully pressing against the bars of the chastity device, causing him to whimper.

 

In the midst of his gasps and whimpers he unintentionally moaned out for Henry, words made barely intelligible by the gag.

 

He heard the soft sound of the lock on his door being undone, and Henry stepped into the room, with a satisfied look on his face. He sat down on the bed, and gingerly stroked his hair, moving his bangs out of his face.

 

“Are you ready to be good now, worm?”

 

Grima nodded vigorously, embarrassed and aroused. “‘Ease!” he begged through the gag. Gods, he needed release.

 

Henry smiled, and pinched one nipple and thumbed the other. Grima whimpered and squirmed with the stimulation, wanting more. His dominant pulled him up by the collar-- aggravating the hook in his ass-- so he was resting on his knees. “Well, how about you pleasure me first?”

 

Grima nodded desperately, tilting his head up as Henry got off the bed and pulled out his dick. He slid it into his held-open mouth, and his submissive got to work, taking it in and working his tongue.

 

“Ahhh! Yes, that’s it,” Henry moaned as he began to thrust his hips.

 

With the ring gag holding him open, all Grima could do was take it, and gods did he want to. Henry thrust in deep, filling his mouth and nearly triggering Grima’s gag reflex. Grima breathed hard through his nose, and Henry gripped his head as he continued to fuck his face.

 

His moans and whimpers only egged Henry on, and it wasn’t long before he came, shooting cum down his throat and pulling out to spray more on Grima’s face.

 

Grima breathed heavily, moaning at the act of being marked in such a manner. Henry smiled in the afterglow, before roughly shoving Grima’s head down into the mattress.

 

Things were starting to move too fast. He needed to catch his breath. Grima started to thrash as much as he could and frantically yelled “‘Ellow! ‘Ellow!”

 

The pressure immediately stopped, and Henry unbuckled the ring gag from his head. He gingerly massaged his aching jaw and stroked his head, asking “How are you feeling. Love?”

 

“I-I… just need… a minute,” Grima panted out, closing his eyes.

 

“Of course, Grima,” Henry said, kissing his cheek. “Do you want me to undo anything else?”

 

“N-no… I’m good.”

 

They lay there, Grima on his side, breathing becoming steadier, and Henry behind him, almost draped over him, comforting him and kissing his cheek.

 

When Grima finally felt calm enough he said, “I’m ready now,”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Y-yes,” Grima replied. “I’m sorry, Henry.”

 

Henry drew Grima into a hug from behind, “you don’t have to be sorry, Grima. This is supposed to be fun for the both of us, not just me. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable at all. Do you want me to move slower?”

 

“O-Okay. I think I would like that.”

 

Henry kissed the nape of his neck. “I think I’m done with the gag for now, I want to hear you begging for me, worm.”

 

Grima shivered, and whimpered out a “yes, sir,” as he slipped back into his subspace.

 

“Good boy,” Henry said as he arranged Grim so he was flat on his stomach with his legs spread apart. Grima’s cheek was crushed against the bed, as he lay his head on its side.

 

Grima whimpered at the exposure, and Henry unfastened the chain connecting the hook to his collar and then teasingly removed it from his ass, leaving him clenching around empty air.

 

Henry then coated his dick in lube and rubbed it against his ass, tip occasionally making contact with his hole.

 

Grima whined and tried to move his ass back against him, but all he could do was squirm. He knew he had to beg for it. “P-please, sir, I need you.”

 

“You already have me, worm.”

 

He whined again, shifting in embarrassment. “I need your dick, sir.”

 

“I’ve been rutting against you, haven’t I?”

 

Grima could practically hear the smirk in Henry’s voice. He swallowed his pride and begged, “I need you to fuck my ass, sir, please fuck me, please, sir!”

 

“Good boy” was the only warning he got before Henry slid his dick into his ass.

 

Grima gasped at the sudden pressure and stretching, moaning as he was filled up. Henry gently thumbed his balls, waiting for him to adjust.

 

“I-I’m ready, sir.”

 

Henry leaned down to kiss the nape of Grima’s neck, tracing his fingers along his thighs. Grima felt his face warm and he let out a whimper and then a gasp as Henry pulled out and then slammed back in.

 

He kept up a steady pace, speeding up when he found his prostate. Grima mewled and whined as sensation traveled like lightning from his ass. His he felt his dick trying its hardest to swell, and it was now leaking precum.

 

“S-sir! P-please, unlock me, sir. I need to come, please!” he begged.

 

Henry slowed down, burying himself deep in Grima’s ass. “Hmmm, I don’t know, slut. Beg for it more.”

 

Grima felt his face burn in embarrassment. “P-please, sir, I’m just a needy slut, and I need to come on your cock, sir. I-I’ve been good for you, haven’t I, sir?”

 

“You’ve been very good, pet. I’ll let you out,” Henry kissed his temple softly and pulled out.

 

Grima groaned and whimpered at the emptiness in his ass he felt, and yelped in surprise as Henry turned him over.

 

Henry teasingly traced his inner thighs, before muttering a hex to unlock his chastity device. He slowly removed it, and Grima was finally allowed to be hard. He moaned in delight, “Thank you, sir.”

 

“You’re welcome pet, you can come whenever you like.” Henry flipped him over again so he was resting on his knees and chest. He was unable to touch himself, and his dick simply hung in between his legs and the bed.

 

Henry thrust back in with little warning and pinched his nipples hard, eliciting a high pitched moan from Grima. His dominant kept pinching his nipples, enjoying his cries and whimpers as he thrust into him, smugly ignoring how much his dick ached for contact, dripping precum onto the bed untouched.

 

“Please, sir! M-more, please!” Grima begged incoherently.

 

“You want me to touch you, slut?”

 

“Y-yes, sir!”

 

Henry smiled and ghosted his dick with his fingers. Grima whined and sobbed as he was fucked into the bed.

 

“Well, because you’ve been so good for me, I guess I’ll indulge you,” Henry said, pumping his hand firmly up and down his cock.

 

Grima cried out in pleasure, arching as much as was able to and curling his toes. He could feel his orgasm quickly approaching and cried out even louder. Henry worked him through the intense bliss, and the clench of his ass elicited his own orgasm.

 

Grima came back softly to reality, letting Henry untie him and clean him up. When he was finished, his lover curled up on the bed with him, kissing his cheek. Grima wrapped his arms around Henry, burying his face in his chest. Henry hugged him back and gently thread his fingers through his hair.

 

“How are you feeling, Grima?” he whispered.

 

“Mhh good,” he answered, barely audible. “I think I just want to stay like this for a while, if that’s okay.”

 

“Of course, dear,” Henry responded before kissing the top of his head. “Anything you like. I love you”

 

Grima couldn’t help but smile fondly. “I love you too." 


End file.
